Perfectly Imperfect
by Brittnodo
Summary: Rose Weasley was perfectly imperfect.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own an Ironman action figure.**

**Author's note: Hey, this is short and rather pointless. I feel bad for being mean to Rose though so make up for my broken heart by reviewing ;)**

**Pairings: Canon, and mentioned Lily/Scorpius**

Perfectly Imperfect

Her family sees her not as she is but what she isn't.

(They see a girl not good enough, not rising to their expectations of a new generation filled with stars.)

When they think of perfect, they picture Lily Luna's smile or Albus Severus's intelligence.

(They look at her, with her two large front teeth and never good enough grades and hope to a deity that is long gone that she'd be better like her cousins.)

When she falls in love, hopelessly unrequited love, they don't notice. But those who do? They berate her for falling in love with a Malfoy.

(Two years later when he falls in love with Lily, they grin and congratulate the happy couple.)

When she becomes a prefect they barely notice because so did Albus and we all know he's the golden boy.

(Nobody notices her leaving the dinner table to cry in the bathroom because all they care about is Mr. Perfect.)

She runs away when she's sixteen to her friends home, until Hugo see's her trunk is gone and makes her come home.

(He tells her she's stupid and that no one even noticed.)

When she is heartbroken by not being head girl nobody cares.

(Because Albus was made Head Boy and they had to celebrate.)

The day she decides she wants to be a healer, Teddy announces he and Victoire are going to get married. They look at her with a smile and say that it's good she found something she wanted to do.

(She knows the smile is there for another reason, for pretty strawberry blonde and rainbow haired couple that are meant to be.)

Rose wasn't ever good enough for her star filled family. She was always overshadowed by bigger and better. An unremarkable girl in a remarkable family, beloved by the world.

But she did have one thing no one else had.

She could spin a tale better than anyone.

All this was a lie.

What you're reading now was untrue.

Her family saw that she struggled and loved her no matter what.

(She thought they wanted her to be different.)

Her family didn't like perfect all that much, they were far from perfect. Lily had a terrible temper when provoked and Albus was a terrible klutz.

(She said that they only saw the good in everyone but her.)

They saw her become head over heals infatuated with Scorpius Malfoy, they tried to dissuade her from doing anything because they knew he'd only break her heart. Anyone could see he had eyes for the only female Potter.

(She told her friends that her family held prejudice against her because she fell in love with a boy with the last name Malfoy and only accepted him because he was with Lily.)

They hold a joint celebration for Albus and Rose but Rose spends the night sulking because Albus got his letter first.

(She told everyone that they prefer Albus over her.)

Hugo see's her stuff gone and rushes off to bring her home because she's stupid to think they don't care. He says no one noticed. Why? Because their parents were at work, they never even knew she had left the house.

(She made it out like Hugo told her it no one really cared but if the Prophet heard it would be terrible for everyone.)

They all knew how badly she wanted to be Head Girl so they refused to mention the fact that she didn't, only having a tiny celebratory dinner for Albus who did make Head Boy.

(When she got to school she complained to her best friend that they only cared about what Albus did.)

They are beyond pleased she found a career because after two years of her switching career aspirations right and left they are just happy she's made a decision and she'd finally stop making big announcements about her future.

(Rose acted as if they should forget about Teddy and Victoire and only focus on her.)

Rose was far from helpless and her family loved her just like they loved everyone; equally.

Rose said she was imperfect and that was the truth.

She said her family thought she was imperfect.

Her family thought she was perfect no matter what.

Rose Weasley was perfectly imperfect.


End file.
